


Imposibles

by tulique



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1858572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulique/pseuds/tulique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tres historias independientes (o no tanto) sobre Midorima y Momoi.<br/>Midorima se enfrenta a la típica tragedia adolescente: el amor no correspondido. Tiene que venir Takao a sacarle las castañas del fuego una vez más.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicado a mi (más o menos) estimada Paula, que me pidió UN Midomomo. Le escribí varios porque soy así de indecisa.

Si algo tenía claro Midorima en esta vida, aparte de lo infalible que era el Oha Asa, era que nunca, bajo ningún concepto, debía permitir que Takao entrase de nuevo en su habitación.

Takao era un invitado pésimo y descortés. Abría cajones, revolvía estanterías, desordenaba discos. _Tocaba objetos de la suerte_. Él, un escorpio sin dignidad, palpando con sus manazas las posesiones de un cáncer de bien como Midorima. ¡Inconcebible!

(Al menos no era _tan_ terrible como el infame de Kise, que para una vez que lo trajo a casa, casi se cargó su colección de sellos. ¡Maldito!)

—¡Takao, basta! —chilló Midorima por enésima vez— ¡Estás mancillando mis bienes!

—¡Oh! ¿Qué es esta carpeta? —Takao y su mal corazón sacaron un archivador ( _no una carpeta_ ) del cajón del escritorio— Oye, ¿esto no es de cuando estabas en secundaria? ¡Por Dios, Shin-chan, no me digas que tienes Diógenes!

Takao empezó a morirse solo de la risa, escupiendo con cada carcajada que soltaba. Asqueroso, verdaderamente asqueroso. Para colmo, Midorima no tenía del todo claro si aquel malandrín le estaba preguntando por sus apuntes sobre el genial filósofo cínico o si, por el contrario, lo estaba llamando _puerco_ por guardar lo que en apariencia eran “trastos innecesarios”.

—¡Si tienes letra de chica y todo! ¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! —Takao se sentó en la cama, leyendo los apuntes con cierta sorpresa.

La verdadera sorpresa era que alguien como Takao supiera leer.

—Como manches eso, te juro que… —farfulló Midorima entre dientes. No pudo continuar porque, una vez más, el dichoso Takao lo interrumpió.

—Hay que ver, ¡hasta tienes frases subrayadas en rosa! Ya solo te falta poner corazoncitos en las esquinas.

—Takao —Midorima se ajustó las gafas, aunque lo que de verdad habría querido sería lanzárselas a Takao a modo de búmeran—, esos apuntes no son míos. Te agradecería que dejases de manosearlos.

Por una vez, Takao debió de darse cuenta de que Midorima no estaba para andarse con bromas y obedeció. Eso no le quitó de sonreír con malicia.

—Vaya, vaya, conque no son tuyos… ¿De quién son? ¿De tu novia?

Midorima se sonrojó.

—¡Midorima Shintarou tuvo novia! —Takao se abrazó el estómago para no reventar de la risa— ¡Pobrecilla!

Midorima se sonrojó _aún más_.

—N-No era mi novia… No saques conclusiones precipitadas, mendrugo.

Cuanto más hablaba Midorima, mejor se lo pasaba Takao. Lo único que le impedía defenestrarlo y acabar con el rosal que con tanto cariño cuidaba su señora madre.

Takao debería agradecer la existencia de ese rosal.

—Déjame adivinar —Takao cerró los ojos y extendió los brazos de manera dramática—: era la típica delegada inalcanzable, pero con toque sexy. ¿Me equivoco?

— _Sí_ , te equivocas —Midorima cogió el archivador ( _que no carpeta_ ) del regazo de Takao y lo colocó en su debido sitio.

—Qué aburrido eres. Háblame de ella —su voz se suavizó un poco, y eso ya era otra mala señal. Midorima iba a acabar cediendo a los caprichos de Takao _y no quería_.

—Es innecesario.

—Será innecesario y todo lo que tú quieras, pero aún guardas sus apuntes en esa carpeta como si fuera oro en paño. ¿Te sigue gustando?

— _Es un archivador_.

—¡Te sigue gustando! —Takao era peor que las amigas de las protagonistas repipis de las series que veía su hermana pequeña— Este Shin-chan es todo un romántico.

Midorima intentó cambiar por todos los medios de conversación quedándose _en silencio_. Brazos cruzados, ceño fruncido, expresión firme. Takao no podría penetrar en su muralla construida con desprecio y desdén.

Eso quiso pensar Midorima en los primeros cinco minutos de estrategia. Sin embargo, al ver que Takao no solo no desistía, sino que cada vez lo pinchaba con más insistencia, acabó resignándose.

Desde luego, no le iba a volver a dejar pisar un pie en su casa. ¡Menudo pesado!

—Era una de las mánagers del equipo de baloncesto. ¿Contento?

—Esa mánager sexy que te daba botellas de agua y te secaba el sudor, ¿eh, Romeo? —dijo Takao con un tono sucio que contrastaba con la inocencia de sus palabras—. Oye, ¿y la Momohara-san esa, ya sabes, la de Touou, no era mánager en Teikou?

Mal rayo le caigan a Takao y a su astucia.

—¡ _Momoi_ , no Momohara! —vociferó Midorima más rojo de lo que debería estar. Se dijo a sí mismo que era por la furia.

—Uy, perdóneme, no se me exalte usted —Takao se siguió riendo de Midorima y del sistema de valores sobre el que se cimentaba la sociedad japonesa—. ¡Quién diría que al gran Shin-chan le gusta la mánager de Touou! Es guapa, así que al menos tienes buen ojo.

Midorima no se habría enfadado tanto si Takao, al pronunciar la palabra “guapa”, no  hubiese hecho un gesto con sus manos delante del pecho. Fuese lo que fuese lo que estuviese insinuando, no le gustaba ni un pelo.

—¡Es más que una cara bonita! —Midorima intentó recuperar la compostura. Se colocó las gafas, que le estaban bajando por la nariz con tanto mover la cabeza, y suspiró— No quiero hablar de esto contigo, Takao. Dejémoslo.

—¡Pero…!

—¡He dicho que lo dejemos!

Intentar mantener a Takao con la bocaza cerrada era como impedir que la Tierra girase alrededor del sol. O incluso más complicado, si cabe. Tal vez aceptaba la derrota durante un par de minutos y cambiaba de conversación para no empeorar el ambiente. Eso sí, al día siguiente desenterraba el hacha de guerra —o de cotilleo, en su caso— y volvía a las andadas con más energía que nunca.

—Y Momoi-san —Takao se sentó en la mesa de Midorima, rozando el estuche con sus nalgas. Así a cualquiera se le quitaba el hambre— está soltera y sin compromisos, ¿no?

—Ayer te dije que olvidases el tema.

Ni en el instituto podía estar tranquilo. Para colmo, sabía que como no dejase bien zanjado el tema ahora, Takao seguiría y seguiría durante el entrenamiento. No quería que Miyaji se uniese a ese festín injustificado de bromas a su costa.

—Siendo como eres, fijo que nunca le has dicho nada, ¿me equivoco? ¡Muy mal, Shin-chan! ¡Muy, muy mal!

—Hablas como si supieses mucho del tema —comentó Midorima con indiferencia.

—¡Que esté soltero no significa nada! Aquí donde me ves, soy un donjuán. Lo que pasa es que paso de compromisos. Ya me conoces.

—Sí, por desgracia te conozco.

—Uuuuy, que el señor as se nos enfada —soltó una risita mal contenida.

Si era cierto eso de que las risas alargaban la vida, Takao ya debía de haber propasado las leyes de lo lógico y rozaba la inmortalidad con sus dedos manchados de chocolate.

Lo mejor que podría hacer Midorima era seguir comiendo y dejar que Takao hablase solo hasta que se le acabasen las pilas.

—¿Por qué no le dices que te ayude a estudiar? Quedáis un fin de semana, que tampoco es que ella viva en Akita, y te anotas tres puntos.

Para Takao todo era coser y cantar. La realidad no era tan sencilla, ni mucho menos. Midorima no se veía capaz de coger el móvil y mandarle un mensaje con toda la naturalidad del mundo. Y no eran meras conjeturas, porque, por desgracia, ya lo había intentado en su tiempo. Solo lograba balbucear ante la pantalla, que hasta parecía que se reía de él, y sonrojarse ante la respuesta que Momoi jamás le enviaría.

—¿De qué tienes miedo, Shin-chan? Por mucho que metas la gamba, amigos seguiréis siendo. Si sale bien la cosa, te echas novia. Por intentarlo no pierdes nada.

Takao debería irse callando si no quería ser lanzado por la ventana. En Shutoku no había rosal que lo protegiese de una muerte segura. Lo que sí quedaba era el arrepentimiento que fue acumulando Midorima desde que conoció a Momoi en Teikou, hacía ya tres años. Si en todo ese tiempo no se vio capaz de avanzar, no lo iba a hacer ahora. Ya ni siquiera tenía el pretexto de estar en el mismo equipo que ella.

—Oye, Shin-chan, tampoco te me deprimas. No tiene gracia robarte la comida si no reaccionas.

¿Takao le estaba robando la comida? ¡Si ni siquiera le gustaba el brécol! Lo fulminó la mirada, pero ni siquiera tuvo el efecto que buscaba. Quedó más como los ojillos de un cachorro triste que los de un dragón dispuesto a aniquilar a sus enemigos.

Midorima escuchó su propio suspiro. Qué patético. Y eso que creía que ya lo había superado.

—Le gusta otro. ¿Contento? Ahora te agradecería que me dejases terminar mi almuerzo antes de que comiencen las clases.

Su voz sonó tan ronca que hasta él mismo se sorprendió. Prefería no ver la cara de circunstancias de Takao, al menos no esta vez.

—¿Cómo sabes que le gusta otro? ¿Te lo ha dicho ella? —Takao se bajó de la mesa de un brinco, exclamando un “¡epa!” ridículo.

Al menos su voz sonaba más suave y menos nasal. Eso ya de por sí era de agradecer.

—...Me lo contó Kise.

El criterio de Kise no era cien por cien fidedigno, pero pese a ser una persona despistada y con una cabeza de chorlito, Kise tenía el don de ser fino en el arte de la observación. Quizás estaba al mismo nivel que Kuroko o la propia Momoi.

—No es que yo sea el más indicado para hablar —dijo Takao. Midorima levantó la mano y lo interrumpió.

—Cierto. No lo eres. Así que cállate.

— _No es que yo sea el más indicado para hablar_ —continuó Takao un poco molesto—, pero Kise se basa en lo que vio en Teikou, ¿no? ¿Que le gustó tal chaval en segundo curso? Mira tú qué cosa. Puede haber cambiado.

Sin renunciar a su manía de ser una lapa humana, Takao le pasó un hombro por el brazo, con un poco más de cuidado que de costumbre, y le dedicó una sonrisa que valía la pena recordar.

No porque fuera deslumbrante ni particularmente sincera, ni mucho menos, sino por el trozo de brécol robado que quedó anclado entre sus dientes.

—Va, Shin-chan, fijo que hasta vuestros signos son compatibles.

—Ella es… tauro.

—¿Y eso significa…?

Menudo inculto. Cualquiera sabía que la compatibilidad de tauro y cáncer era óptima. También lo era la de cáncer y escorpio. Eso podría explicar por qué pese a tantos quebraderos de cabeza y preguntas que no le apetecía responder, Midorima aún no había echado a Takao por la ventana.

—Significa que te quites el brécol de los dientes. Estás haciendo el ridículo, pazguato.

 _Significaba_ que Midorima tendría que estar bien atento a lo que dictaminase el Oha Asa sobre el presente y futuro de los tauro —ya lo hacía con cierta frecuencia, pero esta vez lo anotaría en un bloc _por si las moscas_ —. Si sus fortunas eran favorables, y esperaba que lo fuesen, le hablaría a Momoi de apuntes para clase, subrayadores rosas, baloncesto y, por supuesto, le daría su objeto de la suerte del día.

Sin que sirviese de precedente, Takao _tenía razón_. Por intentarlo no perdería nada.

—Takao.

—Dime —Takao intentaba quitarse el brécol con la uña del meñique. Qué asco. Una vez terminada su aventura con los restos de comida, miró a Midorima con el pecho hinchado, como si acabase de realizar una proeza memorable.

Lo había hecho, de eso no había duda. No guardaba relación con el brécol, pero al menos en ese momento, Takao era el escudero fiel de Midorima. Un héroe, muy a su forma.

—Shin-chan, no tienes por qué darme las gracias, ¿eh? —bromeó.

—Lo sé.

—¡OYE!

— _Takao_.

Midorima siguió comiendo, sin decir nada más. Si Takao era tan listo como se creía, sería capaz de captar el significado tras el silencio de Midorima al canto.

—¡No hay de qué! Para eso están los amigos, ¿no?


	2. Chapter 2

Midorima no iba a cometer el mismo error del año anterior, cuando fue a ver los partidos de la Interhigh con un “disfraz” atroz. Tenía que reconocer que unas meras gafas de sol habían sido cantosas.

No había duda de que este año estaba irreconocible. Aquel gorro de lana con un pompón a cada lado cubría perfectamente su cabello y parte de la frente, así que esta vez no habría Takaos ni Kises que lo delatasen. Era el incógnito perfecto.

—Eh, pero si es Midorima. ¿A qué viene ese gorro?

¡Maldición!

— _Aomine_ —Midorima asintió, como si estuviese confirmando la existencia de su excompañero.

Ahí estaba Aomine Daiki con su eterna cara de haber escuchado un chiste malo. Miraba a Midorima con indiferencia, pese a que fue él el que se acercó a saludar. 

—¿Qué, apoyando a Seirin? —Aomine se apoyó en la barandilla. Qué innecesario.

—Solo observo. Me interesa el avance de Senshinkan.

—De Senshinkan, ¿eh? Ya veo.

Aomine echó un vistazo rápido a la cancha, donde Kuroko y Kagami acababan de hacer un alley-oop, y sonrió orgulloso. Hizo un comentario inocuo que Midorima ni se molestó en contestar. Miró para los lados, más agitado de lo que le gustaría estar, y apretó los labios con fuerza.

—Es extraño que hayas venido solo —dijo Midorima de forma _casual_.

—Satsuki se ha quedado en el váter de abajo —se acercó unos centímetros de más a Midorima—. Creo que está en esos días del mes. Por eso está más pesada que de costumbre.

Esa era, con toda probabilidad, la imagen menos evocadora que Midorima podría tener de Momoi. En el fondo le dio pena que la pobre chica, encima de tener que soportar sus dolores mensuales, tuviera que ejercer de canguro de semejante niño grande y holgazán. Era una santa, una verdadera santa.

—¡Dai-chan! ¡Tardé ocho años en encontrarte! —Momoi llegó jadeando, más fatigada que los propios jugadores— ¿Dónde estabas?

—Pues aquí. ¿Dónde iba a estar? —Aomine volvió a enfrascarse de lleno en el partido.

Por muchos golpes que le diese Momoi en la espalda, Aomine seguía a lo suyo y contestándole con una indiferencia grosera. No había quien lo despertase de su trance donde solo había cabida para el baloncesto y metáforas retorcidas.

—¡Oh, Midorin! —Momoi exclamó una sonrisa nada más darse cuenta de que, en efecto, el mundo más allá de Aomine existía— ¡Cuánto tiempo!

Midorima se quitó el gorro a una velocidad vertiginosa. No porque fuese espantoso y se avergonzase de él —era su objeto de la suerte, al fin y al cabo—, sino porque era evidente que su función como disfraz era lamentable. Incluso Aomine lo había reconocido, y eso ya eran palabras mayores.

—Buenas tardes, Momoi —saludó con una tranquilidad imperturbable.

Momoi le dedicó una sonrisa tan deslumbrante que Midorima acabó preguntándose por qué Aomine, que pasaba tanto tiempo junto a ella, no se había quedado ciego ya. Tal vez ya lo estaba y por eso no la apreciaba como se merecía.

—¿Llevas aquí desde el principio? —Momoi apoyó las manos en la barandilla, _demasiado_ cerca de las de Midorima— ¿Cómo va el partido?

—Seirin está con el control del partido. Senshinkan no es capaz de superar a Kuroko y a Kagami, por lo que veo.

—Es que los de Senshinkan son unos flojuchos —balbuceó Aomine de mala gana. Midorima se ajustó las gafas, convencido de que Momoi no le había pedido _su_ opinión—. Hasta son peores que el año pasado, que ya es decir.

La vista analítica de Momoi se clavó en cada uno de los jugadores, realizando estimaciones que solamente ella comprendería. Midorima a menudo se preguntaba cómo lo vería ella a él y qué datos habría anotado en su cuaderno.

También le gustaría saber cómo lo veía Momoi fuera de la cancha. Como persona.

—Midorin, dime, ¿cómo llevas tu papel de vicecapitán? —Momoi lo miró con esos ojos grandes y expresivos, reluciendo con una chispita de malicia.

—¿Cómo te has…? —las palabras de Midorima salían solas, sin ton ni son. _Claro_ que Momoi sabría algo así, aunque fuese nombrado vicecapitán hacía apenas una semana.

Ella lo sabía _todo_. Prefería no tener constancia de hasta qué punto Momoi lo conocía _a él_. Una chica así debería haberse dado cuenta al canto de los gestos nerviosos de Midorima cuando ella estaba presente o cómo su enfado constante menguaba con cada una de sus sonrisas.

—¿Cómo no iba a saber algo así? ¡Es mi trabajo! —proclamó orgullosa.

—También es tu trabajo traernos botellines de agua, y mira, hoy Ryou y yo casi morimos deshidratados.

Momoi le propinó una patada en la espinilla. Hizo bien. A ojos de Midorima era tan, tan _pequeñita_ , y aun así emanaba una fuerza que haría palidecer a cualquiera. No era alguien a quien hubiese que buscarle las cosquillas, no.

—Anda, mira, ¡pero si ahí abajo está Ki-chan! —exclamó ella con una voz saturada de _maldad_ — ¿Por qué no lo vas a saludar?

—¿Qué? No quiero saludar a Kise —Aomine chasqueó la lengua y retomó el partido. No se había perdido gran cosa.

—Sí, sí que quieres.

—No, Satsuki, _no quiero._

El codazo que recibió Aomine fue todo lo que necesitó para hacer de tripas corazón e ir a charlar con Kise, que estaba de risitas con sus compañeros en la tercera fila. Ese destino trágico y cruel no se lo desearía Midorima ni a su peor enemigo, aunque tampoco podría decir que se sintiese mal por _Aomine_. Ni por Kise, que también tendría que aguantar lo suyo.

Ambos eran insufribles a su modo.

—Respondiendo a tu pregunta de antes, creo que lo llevo bien. Cumplo mis tareas con diligencia.

—Lo sorprendente sería que no lo hicieras —confesó Momoi con mirada divertida—. Ya eras el ojito derecho de Akashi-kun en Teikou, y eso de por sí es un logro.

—No era su “ojito derecho” —se defendió indignado.

—¡No lo digo por mal! Es solo que me parece difícil ganarse la confianza de Akashi-kun y que tú lo hayas logrado es admirable.

¿A qué venía ese comentario? ¿Y ese tono tan triste? Midorima no conocía el mecanismo del Touou, pero estaba convencido de que su número impactante de victorias inquebrantables tenían que ver, de una forma u otra, con las habilidades de Momoi. Sin quitarle ningún mérito a Aomine y a los demás jugadores, claro.

Lo mismo había sucedido en Teikou, sobre todo cuando sus destrezas verdaderas no habían salido a la luz, y tenían que proclamarse campeones a base de tácticas y no fuerza bruta. Momoi siempre había estado allí, como recuerdo de las victorias más felices de Teikou.

—No hables como si Akashi no hubiese confiado en ti. Te tenía en alta estima —Midorima agachó la cabeza, sin saber hacia dónde mirar ni si estaba metiendo la pata—. Al igual que todos nosotros.

La cara de Momoi era una explosión de confusión. Prefería que fuese así, que por una vez fuese ella la que tenía que luchar por saber qué decir. Midorima se sintió un poco orgulloso de sí mismo.

—Vaya… no sé qué decir, Midorin —se rió avergonzada y el corazón de Midorima dio un vuelco que lo dejó confundido. Tal vez Momoi se sentía igual—. Me has dejado a cuadros.

—Solo digo la verdad —dijo firme.  No había lugar para la debilidad o las dudas, o si no su mensaje perdería fuerza y convicción.

El silencio cayó entre los dos. Solo se escuchaban los murmullos del público y los botes de la pelota en la cancha. Midorima ya había olvidado que estaba ahí para ver un _partido_ , pero tampoco le importó mucho. Prefirió concentrarse en el presente, donde estaban Momoi y él codo con codo, disfrutando de un silencio relajante.

—Oye, Midorin, ¿en el descanso vamos a tomar algo? Creo que tienen shiruko en las máquinas expendedoras de abajo.

Eso lo pilló desprevenido.

—¿Cómo sabes que me gusta el shiruko?

Momoi llenó los oídos de Midorima con su risa hechizante, silenciando por completo el dribleo de Izuki y los gritos del banquillo del Senshinkan.

—No seas bobo, Midorin —le guiñó un ojo—. ¡Yo lo sé todo!

Era imposible apartar la mirada de ella. Siempre, pasase lo que pasase, estuviesen donde estuviesen, iba un paso por delante de él. Solo quedaba seguirla a su paso lento, pero firme, hasta alcanzarla. Algún día llegaría.


	3. Chapter 3

Una tarde con Midorin era sinónimo de atiborrarse a dulces. A veces tomaban los helados de limón del quiosco de la estación. Otras veces, cuando él insistía en invitar, iban derechitos a la cafetería de siempre, esa que daba vistas al parque. Si Dai-chan se unía —el muy tonto no sabía quedarse solo en casa— paraban en el Maji Burger y, con suerte, charlaban con Tetsu-kun mientras Kagamin se empachaba a golpe de hamburguesa.

Había muchos sitios que visitar, mucha gente con la que hablar y muchos dulces nuevos que probar. Todos ellos diferentes, con un sabor único que recordar en el paladar.

Hoy era el día de las tortitas.

—Oha Asa dice que las tortitas darán suerte a los tauro —Midorin explicó, con su típico sonrojo de niño pequeño encaprichado, cuando Momoi le dio la mano—. Eso sí, sin nata.

Era un poco incómodo dar la mano con las manoplas puestas, pero el esfuerzo valdría la pena. Además, eran las manoplas que la madre de Midorin hizo adrede para ella —él nunca lo admitiría, pero fijo que él había ayudado a hacerlas— y estaría feo no darles buen uso, ¿no?

—¿Sin nata? —Momoi lo miró con un aire divertido. No entendía las locuras del Oha Asa ni por qué todos sus consejos eran _tan_ precisos.

—Sería contraproducente.

Midorin era una persona que pocas veces tenía sentido. Tal vez por eso Momoi lo encontraba tan fascinante, siempre rodeado de un halo de un misterio más ridículo de lo que él creía, y soltando palabras sin significado. Quizás sí lo tenían, muy a su manera, y era la misión de Momoi desentrañarlas. Con Midorin era difícil acertar, pero siempre valía la pena intentarlo.

—¿Oha Asa dijo algo sobre el chocolate? ¿O las fresas?

—No me gusta que te rías de mí —refunfuñó Midorin, con la punta de la nariz roja.

Ahí estaban ellos, dos incautos muriéndose del frío con tal de comer unas tortitas. Momoi murmuró una disculpa camuflada entre risitas y, poniéndose de puntillas —¡ni que tuviera culpa de que Midorin fuera un gigantón!—, le colocó bien la bufanda, ya a punto de caerle al suelo. Normal que fuese pillando resfriados así como así, ¡con lo torpe que era!

Ella tampoco era el colmo de la gracia y la elegancia, eso era evidente. Sobre todo cuando perdió el equilibrio y fue el propio Midorin el que la tuvo que agarrar por la cintura para evitar una caída tonta.

Momoi lo miró a los ojos, sonriendo al comprobar que Midorin, bobo y tímido como era, se sonrojó nada más saber que ella lo iba a besar. Así era él, un cúmulo de inocencia escondido tras objetos raros de la suerte y capas de comentarios esquivos. Alguien que tenía que sacarle los colores y alguna que otra sonrisa, aunque fuese complicado, y Momoi estaba a determinada a cumplir con diligencia su trabajo.

—A este paso, la cafetería va a cerrar —espetó Midorin como si estuviera regañándola a ella, o a sí mismo por dejarse embaucar de nuevo, y extendió su mano cubierta con una manopla.

A duras penas pudieron darse las manos, así que Momoi decidió engancharse a su brazo y dejarse arrastrar.

—Entonces habrá que apurar —Momoi pegó sus mejillas al brazo de Midorin, pero tuvo que apartarse enseguida porque, como de costumbre, su suéter era de lana. _De la que picaba_.

Habría muchos sitios que visitar, mucha gente con la que hablar y muchos dulces nuevos que probar, pero lo realmente interesante, al menos para Momoi, era seguir descubriendo las diferentes facetas de Midorin.


End file.
